


Required Tutoring

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus takes Harry in hand.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Required Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Severus takes Harry in hand.

**Title:** Required Tutoring  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** Innuendo.  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #96: Transpose  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Severus takes Harry in hand.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Required Tutoring

~

“Thanks for helping,” Harry said.

Severus sighed. “I couldn’t allow you to immolate our home.”

“Hey! I haven’t blown anything up since...”

“Last week,” Severus deadpanned. “Fortunately, I was here.”

“Bloody Auror program,” Harry grumbled, dropping aconite into the cauldron. “Potions requirement my--”

“Why did you do that?” Severus examined Harry’s instruction book. “You’ve transposed the ingredients.”

“Shit!” Harry peered into the cauldron. “What’ve I made?”

“A serviceable lubricant.”

Harry grinned. “Brilliant.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You were _attempting_ Bruise Paste.”

Harry shrugged.

Severus hustled Harry out.

“Where are we going?”

“You require more tutoring,” Severus purred. “Bring the lube.”

~


End file.
